Rumors Are Just Made Up, Right?
by baka-green
Summary: Tomo is spreading rumors again. But, what will happen when they actaully start coming true?
1. Osaka an Alien?

Second fanfic! Woot! This one is about the Azumanga Daioh girls! I will try to make it as funny as I can, but if I don't succeed, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone here?" Tomo asked, looking around the group that surrounded her. She checked them off on her mental list as her gaze fell upon their faces. _Yomi, Ms. Sakaki, Chiyo-chan, Osaka…Good. Kaugra isn't here. But, something is not right. _Tomo looked around the group once more, thinking about what was wrong.

"Osaka! What are you doing here!" Tomo yelled unnecessarily loud.

"I saw everyone here and came over." Osaka said, not sure why she should not be with her friends.

"Get outta here!" Tomo yelled, kicking Osaka from the group.

"But, why?" Osaka asked, but she was remained unanswered. She tried to squeeze back into the group, but the ring had moved closer together to fill in the gap that Osaka had once filled. Feeling unwanted, she sadly made her way to her desk.

"Did you really have to be so mean, Tomo?" Chiyo-chan asked, feeling sorry for Osaka.

"Who would be nice to-" She paused and leaned closer to the center of the group. "-An alien?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"An alien?" All the girls asked in shock.

Tomo pressed a finger to her lips. "Do you want her to hear?" She leaned back and her voice became the normal loud volume. "I mean, it makes sense. None of us knew her before she came here, and she said she was from Osaka. But, we know better."

"Stop spreading rumors, Tomo. It's bad karma." Yomi sighed.

"How do you know that it's not a rumor? I saw her in her alien form just yesterday! You cannot deny the truth!" Tomo yelled, pointing a finger in the air.

"Whatever. I don't have time to waste listening to your stupid rumors." Yomi said, walking away from the group. _I have to find the right diet before I become even fatter than I already am! _She thought, putting a hand to her stomach, feeling fat.

Chiyo-chan looked shocked. "Are you serious? I never knew…"

"Come on, Chiyo." Ms. Sakaki said, following Yomi. She didn't want to believe it, but part of her did.

"Oh, Come on guys! The proof is all there! Guys! Guys?" Tomo called after them. Her voice gradually got softer as she lost more hope of getting them to come back. She clenched her fist angrily. "I guess things will have to get nasty." She said with an evil smirk.

Chiyo-chan came over to Osaka's desk. But, she was too shocked to say a word. Ms. Sakaki took a seat at the desk next to Osaka.

Osaka inched away from them. "I know when I'm not wanted." She said sadly.

"Don't be silly, Osaka! That was just Tomo spreading more rumors!" Chiyo-chan said reassuringly, snapping out of her shocked state.

Osaka looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course." Chiyo-chan smiled.

_Her pigtails twitched when she smiled. They must somehow be connected to her face!_ Osaka thought, observing Chiyo-chan's pigtails.

"Osaka…what are you doing?"

Osaka ignored Chiyo-chan's question and continued to move her left pigtail up and down. When she lifted one, the other one didn't move. "Smile again." Osaka insisted.

"What? Why?" Chiyo-chan asked.

"Just smile again." Chiyo-chan smiled nervously. Osaka jumped backwards and pointed at Chiyo-chan accusingly. "You're pigtails just twitched!" She yelled.

"What? They do? I never knew…" Chiyo-chan said as a big anime sweatdrop fell. She knew it was no use to argue with Osaka. As long as it made her feel better.

Mrs. Yukari then came bursting into the room. "In you're seats!" She called out angrily, and the class did not hesitate to follow her orders. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew one thing. Something had really pissed Mrs. Yukari off. "Take out you're textbooks! No! On second thought, don't take out you're textbooks! I'd much rather talk about that lying, stuck-up, no good dirty, slut who can't even get herself a boyfriend, Nyamo. Actually, I don't wanna talk about that either! And I don't wanna talk about how she stole my slice of cake from the staff refrigerator this afternoon! That was my lunch, dammit! My lunch!" Yukari yelled and then stared at the rest of the class.

She turned and faced the chalkboard and began to write long sentences on the board in English. "You all have ten minutes to translate all of the sentences on the board." She said with an angry glare. There were a few whispered complaints. "The clock is ticking. Unless you want to get an 'F', I would get started now." Yukari sat back in her chair. "Stupid Nyamo. Stupid Nyamo!" She kept on repeating to herself quietly.

After the ten minutes were up, Yukari yelled, "Pass you're papers to the front!" Once again, the students followed her directions until all the papers were piled up on the front desk. _Now it's time to see how much they messed up. I love 'F's. _"Free time for the rest of the period!"

Everyone sounded excited about that, and separated into their separate groups to meet up with their friends.

"That was easy!" Tomo bragged. "I bet I got the highest score in the whole class."

"Like that would ever happen. You don't know a word of English." Yomi stated flatly.

"Yes I do!" Tomo insisted.

"Prove it." Yomi challenged.

"_Me namme ish Toko. I is from Japan." _Tomo said proudly.

"Not even close."

"That was so hard." Chiyo-chan complained, joining up with the group.

"You had a hard time on it?" Tomo asked in shock. "I am so gonna fail. The genius thought the test was hard!"

"No! I bet that you did really well! I'm just being stupid!" Chiyo-chan insisted, trying to make Tomo feel better.

"Stop being modest, Chiyo-chan." Yomi sighed.

"I bet that if I had a cat, it would be named Tomo." Osaka said, spacing out and looking at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about? That was totally off topic!" Tomo yelled at Osaka.

"No it wasn't. I saw the cat out there-" she pointed to the window, "and I thought about what I would name my cat if I owned one."

Mrs. Sakaki looked over at the window, excited about seeing a cat even though she didn't look like it. Just then, when Tomo saw the cat, she got an idea.

"I got it!" She yelled, running over to the window. She opened the window and was reaching for the cat before anyone could stop her. She managed to catch the cat and pull it inside. The cat scratched Tomo's hand and leaped from her hands. "Cat on the loose!" She yelled at the top of her lounges.

Some students screamed, some stared in shock, and some tried to get out of the cats' path. A majority of the students attempted to grab the cat, but it slipped form their grasp every time. "Get the broom!" Tomo yelled.

"We don't need a broom, you idiot! Just try to grab the cat!" Yomi yelled.

The cat was making its way towards Mrs. Sakaki. She kneeled and put a hand out in front of her. "Here kitty, kitty." She said softly, and a bit nervously. She had had some bad experiences with cats before, but that was not enough to stop her love for animals. The cat slowed a bit when it saw that no one was chasing it any more. It slowly made its way towards Mrs. Sakaki's hand.

It reached its nose out and sniffed her fingers. _Should I try it?_ She asked herself. _It's worth a try._ She slowly moved her hand towards the top of the cat's head. The cat lifted its head and bit Mrs. Sakaki's hand with sharp teeth.

Mrs. Sakaki's face turned blue. "Are you alright?" Osaka asked.

Sakaki turned her gaze to Osaka in jerky movement. "It's a nibbler." Was all she said.

The cat then went running again. "Catch that cat!" Yukari yelled.

Tomo jumped in front of the cat and picked it up before it could stop or turn around. It tried to bite her hand, but didn't do any harm because Tomo had put a piece of cloth over her hands. Tomo held the cat high in the air. "I am the queen of the cats!" She yelled.

"Stop that! That's mean!" Chiyo-chan protested.

Tomo lowered the cat, but did not let go. "I have a plan to prove that Osaka here is really an alien."

"What? I am?" Osaka asked confusedly. Tomo didn't answer Osaka's question. She just walked closer and closer to her. "W-what are you doing?" Osaka asked, taking a step back.

"Vampire kitty!" Tomo yelled and threw the cat at Osaka.

Osaka screamed and tried to avoid the cat, but it landed in her arms and Osaka was left lying on the ground. "Get it offa me!" She yelled. Mrs. Sakaki picked it up and Tomo grinned.

What do you think you were doing?" Yomi scolded.

"It's elementary, my dear Watson. It is common knowledge that aliens don't like cats. And, as Mrs. Osaka here has just proven from her reaction, she is an alien." Tomo explained, trying to sound smart. This was shortly followed by a whack on the head from Yomi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it? I want reviews! Give them to me! This is not the real plot for the story, but I'm still setting it up. The bigger plot is much better than this. You have to read the next chapter to be able to figure out the pot. Hehehe. It is part of my ingenious plan to make you read my stories! I'm just joking, but it is somewhat true…Well, check out my next chapter and all that stuff. And keep the reviews coming!


	2. Water in the Hall!

So, here comes the next chapter to the great adventures of the Azumanga Girls. The first one had to do with the main plot just a little bit, but I'm gonna get more into that this chapter. I'll try to make it funny, but please understand that I have a strange sense of humor. So, what may be funny to me might not be to you. Just keep that in mind. Gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------

Damn. It seems that my attempts to spread a rumor aren't succeeding. I just have to come up with something no one can resist to spread. How about 'Yomi is a sea monster who sneaks away after school to eat fish. That's why she always gets so fat.' No, No, No! I need something much better than that.

Tomo looked around the classroom for the next unsuspecting victim. _The only way that I'm going to get any real good dirt on people is if I investigate further. _

"Super Detective Tomo is on the case!" Tomo yelled, pointing her finger in the air and standing up from her desk. The room went silent. "I'm sorry, Ms. Yukari. Please continue with your lesson. I'll go stand out in the hall."

"Right…you go and do that…" Ms. Yukari said and continued to write up on the board. Tomo walked out of the classroom, grabbing two buckets filled with water on the way.

She stood outside of the classroom with a bucket in each hand. _Let's see…I know! 'Ms. Sakaki likes to eat cat food and plots to take over the world with her army of evil hand biting cats!' No, No, No! That's too broad of a subject. Oh, wow this is heavy. _The buckets in her hands were beginning to grow heavier by the second.

"Hello, Tomo! What are you doing outside of class?" Chiyo-chan asked with a bathroom pass in her hand.

"I disrupted the class…" Tomo said, still thinking about a good rumor worth spreading.

"Again? You're gonna get yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard the story. Now, shoo!" Tomo said, kicking her back into the classroom. "Aahh. Peace and quiet." Tomo sighed once the door was closed again. She went back into her deep thought, or at least as much deep thinking as she could manage. I mean, this is Tomo we're talking about. "I got it!" Tomo yelled, dropping the buckets that she held as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Now, this has to be changed this way…just because…" Ms. Yukari said to the class, ignoring the loud sounds they heard in the hallway. "But-"

She was interrupted when the classroom door opened. Tomo was standing in the doorway absolutely drenched. "Ms. Yukari, I think I might need some more water out here. And a mop would be nice." Some water leaked past Tomo and into the classroom as she said this.

"Why do you think you're doing? If I have to pay for any damage, it will be coming out of your pocket! Osaka! Go get the mop!" Yukari yelled as she stared at the water and then shot evil glances at Tomo.

Osaka got out of her seat but began to walk around the room. "Where's the mop?" She finally asked Ms. Sakaki who sat near the front.

"In the cabinets in the back." Sakaki said calmly.

"Right." Osaka went to the cabinets in the back and no sooner than she got there, she came jogging back. "Which one?"

"God Dammit, Osaka! Chiyo-chan! Go get the mop!" Ms. Yukari yelled before Sakaki could answer.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chiyo-chan said and then walked over to the cabinets. She opened the third one on the right and went rummaging through it. She came out seconds later with a mop in her hands. She then trotted over to Ms. Yukari and handed her the mop.

"Don't give it to me! I'm not the one who's gonna clean it up!" Ms. Yukari yelled. "Give it to Tomo!"

And so, Chiyo-chan did and Tomo groaned. "Why me?"

"Why you? You're the one who started this whole mess!"

"Oh, right." Tomo said and laughed slightly. "Here you go Chiyo-chan." Tomo handed the mop back to Chiyo-chan. "Get to work!" She yelled pointing to the flood outside the door.

Chiyo-chan didn't even try to protest. She just started to mop up the water. Tomo pulled out a tape recorder and whispered, "Evidence #1. Chiyo-chan follows orders." And then hid the recorder behind her back.

Yomi came up behind Tomo and whacked her on the head. "Why is Chiyo-chan doing you're job?" She asked coldly.

Tomo thought for a moment. "She asked to do it."

"No she did not! I heard the whole thing!"

Then, Tomo remembered something Osaka had said. "Fuhgeddaboudit." She said, waving her hand. Everyone froze and stared at Tomo. "What?" She asked. She then looked at the doorway and stared right at the face of the principal. "Uh- Mr. Principal! What a nice afternoon it is." Tomo said nervously.

"Does anyone care to explain this to me?" He said. Tomo could see one of the veins in his temple begin to rise. The room went dead silent. "No? Well then, who should be held accountable?" Everyone pointed at Tomo who looked around frantically before pointing at Osaka.

"It's no fair! I'm outnumbered! Chiyo-chan! You should be on my side!" Tomo grabbed Chiyo-chan's arm and pointed it at Osaka. "Ha! Beat that! Two against…" She paused as she counted and her spirits dropped. "Who knows how many else." Her vice trailed off and she held her hand s in front of her and hung her head. "I admit to the crime. Take me away in chains and let me rot in the deepest darkest dungeon of this school!"

"Ok- but I do not believe that that will be necessary. But, I would like to have a word with you in my office."

Tomo groaned and then followed the principal out the door.

"Everyone, clean up this mess!" Ms. Yukari said, sitting in her chair and propping her feet up on her desk.

Some curses could be heard as thew students picked up mops and rags and began to clean up all the mess that Tomo left behind.

"I think that school work is even better than this." Yomi complained.

"Well, that's just how Tomo is. Always causing trouble for others." Chiyo-chan sighed.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling." Nyamo said as she walked into the room. "Why is there so much water on the floor?"

"What does it matter to you, you witch!" Yukari snapped, now on her feet. "What the hell do you think you are doing in my classroom?"

"Oh, that. I came over to invite you to lunch. But, seeing that you don't want to." Nyamo sighed. "And I was going to let you drive. Oh well." And she turned to start to leave.

"Wait! I was just-uh- joking! You know we're good pals, right?" Yukari walked over to Nyamo and was patting her on the back.

"Right."


End file.
